Beyond Those Wishes
by Jtoasn
Summary: Harry and James Potter's minds are transferred through time. Will they get back in one piece? Read and find out. Completed.
1. Chapter 1

Okay. I got really sick of this story, so I decided to abandon it, and now I'm rewriting it. Yay! Please enjoy this new version. I think I've matured as a writer... well I hope I've matured as a writer. So I'd appreciate comments.

I have reasons to find you. I have reasons more than enough reasons to ask the wind to return even as a shadow. I ha

**.Beyond Those Wishes.**

Harry sat up in his bed; he had been revising his Astronomy book for almost 3 hours, as he had an assignment due in a couple of days. At that moment, he wasn't feeling very confident, he sighed as he heard Ron snoring in the bed beside him.

Harry had never been too confident in his studies, mostly because he had lived his entire childhood as a muggle, and others had at least some greater knowledge of magic than he did.

He knew his parents were intelligent, along with Sirius and Lupin. Harry often wondered what his life would be like if he had grown up with his parents, would he be as smart as they were, or would he be a let-down. He wondered what his parents would be like, Sirius and Remus had plenty of tales from when they were in school, that's all Harry knew of them, but he would have liked to have known them himself.

He lay back in bed, staring at the canvas blankly. Suddenly a song came into his head, it was a lullaby, from a memory that he wasn't sure was real.

_I've got a picture hanging on the wall_

_It's hard to believe you were ever that small_

_Now you've got bigger ideas, greater ambitions_

_Higher to reach but further to fall_

_It used to be you needed me_

_But, now you've grown so tall and strong_

_Now you're on your own_

_But when the walls of your world come tumbling down_

_When your heart starts breaking_

_And there's no one around_

_Just look over your shoulder_

_Wherever you roam_

_Remember, you're never alone_

_You can love without limit_

_From deep in your soul_

_If you keep a young heart, son_

_You will never grow old_

_You can fly to the moon_

_As high as it seems_

_But you can crash to the ground_

_On the wings of your dreams_

_But you will see there will be_

_Times when you feel ten feet tall_

_Times you have it all_

_But when the walls of your world come tumbling down_

_When your heart starts breaking_

_And there's no one around_

_Just look over your shoulder_

_Wherever you roam_

_Remember, you're never alone_

_I can't stop you from living_

_I can't blame you for trying_

_I can't stop you from loving_

_Can't keep you from crying_

Harry wished that it was a song that his mum or dad sang to him when he was little. He hoped it wasn't just any song; he wanted it to be from them.

He wasn't that bad at singing, but he never sang in the shower like Ron, or Neville. He only sang when he was in the mood, no one knew that. It was his little secret, something that didn't belong to The-Boy-who-lived. As he closed his eyes, with his glasses on, he fell into the world of dreams. Where his parents were still alive and where he could be normal for once.

**.Beyond Those Wishes.**

"James... James... Prongs!"

"What?" James exclaimed as Sirius poked him hard in the stomach, as he lost concentration as he stared at Lily "That hurt"

"You're saliva is dripping onto your dinner, I can't eat if you look like that, it's disgusting" Sirius said.

"I'm sure you'll manage" James sighed deeply "What doesn't she see in me? I'm handsome, rich, and smart, I can cook decently... well sort of"

"You forgot your incredible sense of modesty" Sirius added, earning a sharp look from James.

"Sirius... do you think I'd be a good husband?"

"Are you asking me to marry you James?" Sirius asked "I must tell you that I am flattered"

"Don't you take anything serious...ah, never mind" James finished, knowing the answer.

He sighed once again, "I want to be a good husband, a good father..." He looked over at Lily. "Just to prove I'm not a complete dolt"

"Ah but James you are a complete dolt, why settle for one girl, you're moving up in the world, you've got to elevate your company" Sirius said, as he waved his hand around the common room to all of their fan girls.

"I'm tired"

"Then go to bed" Sirius said "Leave me, Moony's at the Library and Wormtails at the kitchens, even though we have food here... bloody rat"

James smiled as he climbed up the stairs to his room, ignoring the girls who were attempting to seduce him on his way. He plopped himself onto his bed, took his glasses off, and hummed his mothers favourite lullaby.

"……_..But when the walls of your world come tumbling down_

_When your heart starts breaking_

_And there's…….. Around_

_Just look over your shoulder_

_Wherever……….. Roam_

_Remember, you're never alone………_

Then and there he fell asleep, where he dreamt of how his son would look like, and if he would be a good father.

Both father and son were dwelling in the realm of dreams, but beyond them someone had been watching and decided to make these dreams and wishes a greater part of reality.

I'm actually a bit happy with myself, that I was able to get through this. I hope that the other chapters will be as fun to rewrite as they were to abandon. Comments please and goodnight!


	2. Chapter 2

**.Beyond Those Wishes.**

James had woken up by an unpleasant brightness in his face.

"Ugh... sun... bright... early... sleep" James muttered, turning away from the sunlight. He felt a sharp pain on the bridge of his nose, his glasses were hurting him.

"Glasses?"

James shot out of bed, he had taken them off before sleeping, he was sure of it. He went to the bathroom to make sure that Sirius hadn't jinxed them in any way, as he had threatened so many times.

He released a sigh of relief, "Same old Jamey-James"

He walked back to his bed, ready to get some more sleep, before something occurred to him; he went back to the mirror.

"Green... I have green eyes... no... I have brown eyes. What?" That wasn't the only thing that he noticed, he thought that he was looking into a slightly distorted mirror. "Scar... eyes... I like these cheekbones though"

He closed his eyes and shook his head, "I'm still asleep, go back to bed"

So he turned away from the mirror, not wishing to look at it again, and went to his bed.

"Astronomy? Pfft... That was last week" James said as he pushed them off his bed, but then he noticed his name.

"Potter... Property of Harry Potter" His eyes were wide open now, he looked around the dorm, all the bed curtains were closed, but nothing was the same. The beds were different, the carpet was different, his clothes were different, and who was Harry Potter?

James moved to his trunk and opened it, to find an assortment of books, broken quills, snacks, and at the bottom a mirror fragment. He recognised the handwriting immediately.

"Sirius?" but the mirror was broken and no longer of any use, but the message written was enough for him to realise where and who he was.

"I'm my son, Harry is my son... my son is Harry. I'm Harry. I need to talk to Dumbledore" His mind then bounded with more questions. Is he still headmaster? Where is Harry if I'm here? I didn't just kill my own son? What happens if I can't get back? What about Lily!

**.Beyond Those Wishes.**

Harry woke up abruptly. His bed had been flipped over and he hit the floor.

"C'mon wake up!" Someone said.

The voice sounded familiar, but he couldn't place it.

"C'mon!"

"Sirius?"

"The one and only. C'mon Prongs you slept in"

Prongs?

He looked at his surroundings, everything looked the same but different somehow.

He looked at Sirius who was searching through his trunk.

"Ah Ha!" Sirius said as he pulled a piece of parchment out of his trunk.

"What did you find?" Harry asked.

"The List"

**(A/n-Sorry if this part is from another Author and I'm not sure who, so Copyright to them)**

"What's The List?"

Sirius looked at him shocked.

"The weekday list, dah" Sirius began. "You see Monday it's Julie from Gryffindor (5th year), Tuesday is Lindy from Hufflepuff (7th Year), Wednesday is Amy from Ravenclaw, oh no, wait her names Allison. That would have been messy. Wait could it of been Alicia? Thursday is Lisa; Friday is Julie from, the enemy team Slytherin. But she's hot anyway" Sirius finished.

Harry laughed. 'Sirius always the bachelor'

"And the weekends?" Sirius continued, "I am free to get dates for the following week"

Sirius grinned.

"Well I have to get my hair ready"

Harry grinned and began to rummage through his dad's trunk. Wow, He's got cool clothes. Harry changed into them quickly. I'll have to go talk to Dumbledore.

"James" Harry looked up to see Lupin.

"Yeah" Harry said, he looked at Lupin, He looked peaky, was the full moon approaching.

Harry panicked 'what will happen on the full moon? He wasn't an Animagus.

"Let's go eat, I'm starving. Sirius won't be out for another hour or so"

Harry grinned.

They walked down the stairs, the Christmas tree was lighting up.

"Where's peter?" Harry asked.

"He left after he came back from the kitchens. Almost missed the train" Lupin said.

They both sat down, and began to eat slowly.

"What day is it today?" Harry finally asked.

"Err…the 25th" Lupin said "…of December"

Harry looked at him.

"Oh"

"Are you feeling alright James?"

"Yeah, why would you say that?" Harry tried not to sound too worried.

"You've just been acting different"

"Well I err…" Harry was saved the explanation by some girls who had begun to squabble over some lipstick.

"Hello all!" Sirius said cheerfully, as he waked into the great hall.

His magnificently styled hair and the appealing smile on his face, was the main reason that al girls stuck on him like flies to honey on a hot day, that and his body.

Sirius had his first 3 buttons undone on his white shirt.

Sirius sat down.

"Causing uproars?" Lupin asked.

"Well, it's all done in a day"

They all laughed.

"Have you finished with the book?" Sirius asked Harry.

"What book?"

"The book that you were covering in saliva yesterday, when you were looking at Lily" Sirius explained.

"Lily?" Harry asked.

"Oh My God! He's got amnesia!" Sirius screamed and he grabbed Harry to face him.

"I AM SI-R-I-US" Sirius said pronunciating slowly. He pointed to himself and then he pointed to Remus who was shaking his head "HE IS RE-MUS"

"Padfoot I don't have amnesia, I was just thinking about err…Quidditch"

"Speaking of quidditch" Sirius said, acting normally again "what plans have you got for next season?"

"What do you mean?" Harry asked as he poured another glass of Pumpkin Juice.

"Well you are the Captain..." Sirius said, looking at Harry suspiciously.

Harry had begun to choke on his drink.

"See, that's what I mean about you acting weird" Remus said.

"Yeah what's up with you?" Sirius said as he patted Harry on the back. Harry looked up in time to see Lily walk pass.

"That explains it"

Harry looked at his mother; she was talking with some of her friends.

Harry wanted to say something, anything. As long as it wasn't stupid, where's Hermione when you need her?

She looked at him; he was still gaping at her. She rolled her eyes and gave him a look of disgust.

FLASHBACK

'Oh, well, he always made a fool of himself whenever Lily was around,' said Sirius, shrugging, 'he couldn't stop himself showing off whenever he got near her.'

'How come she married him?' Harry asked miserably. 'She hated him!'

'Nah, she didn't,' said Sirius.

'She started to go out with him in seventh year,' said lupin.

'Once James had deflated his head a bit,' said Sirius.

END FLASHBACK

If he's quidditch captain, that means he's in his seventh year, and Lily still hates him.

"Amazing he's not drewling"

"Huh?"

"Same reaction though"

"Err…you guys know if Dumbledore's here?"

"Who?" Sirius asked.

Hadn't Dumbledore been headmaster in James time? Of course he was he made the order of the phoenix. What if Dumbledore doesn't know how he can come back? What about Voldemort, does he exist here now?

I'm actually pretty proud of the second part of this chapter; none of it had to be rewritten in my opinion, save a few spelling and grammar mistakes. I enjoyed that chapter, updating will not be constant, so bear with me. Comments.


	3. Chapter 3

**.Beyond Those Wishes.**

James was quick to change into Harry's clothes. It was urgent that he spoke to Dumbledore.

"Harry!" He did not stop, and he continued to run down the well known hallways and corridors.

"Harry! Harry! Oi Potter!"

James turned, and he came face to face with a red haired student wearing the Gryffindor Quidditch uniform.

"What?"

"Harry, come on, we're late, Hermione told me to come and get you"

"What... why?"

"Um... it's the final Quidditch game for the season, come on Harry, don't start flaking on us now!" The boy exclaimed as he steered James around the hall.

"I can walk myself thanks"

"Well then hurry up then! I can't wait to win this and rub it in the Slytherins face again, for the 6th year!" James nodded, he had to agree that winning against Slytherin and rubbing it in their faces was fun.

"Wait... 6 years?"

"Yeah, it's the 6th year since you became seeker in first year, isn't it? Yeah, it is"

"First... me... seeker?"

"Did you hit your head when you got up? Just go get changed and get your firebolt we'll see you in the air"

"Okay" James said, as he walked through to the locker room, he looked at his broom closely "Nice"

He changed quickly and ran onto the holding area, when he heard a voice "Harry!"

My son must get his charm from me.

"You're late!"

"Sorry... I err, slept in"

"Yes, and it's very nice that you're well rested and all, but you should know better!"

James rolled his eye, which gained him a hit with the girl's broom "Alright, I'm sorry"

"So now that everyone is here, we can start. Let's kick some ass!"

As they soared into the air, James for the first time in his life had to concentrate on flying. This broom of his was extremely powerful, it was far different from the broom that he had before... no, in the past.

The whistle blew somewhere down below, and James saw them all set off in their directions. He had never seen it played so quickly, maybe he was getting old... no, he thought. The future just rocks more.

"Potter" said a platinum blond as he flew behind him.

Another snivellus?

"What, cats got your tongue?" The boy asked.

"No, I'm just happily imagining your face once I clean this field with your remains" James replied. The boy's eyes narrowed.

"You wish that cup is ours today"

And throughout the first half of the game, James half believed him, Slytherin was up by 300 points to 150, and James could see the blond's smug face every time they scored a goal.

"We're being slaughtered, by a bunch of inbreeds!"

"Calm down Ron! Harry, do you have any good ideas?"

"Actually, I think I might" James said, and they all gathered to listen to what he had to say. By the end of the interlude they all knew what to do, and there was some doubt that it wouldn't work.

Minutes later

"They're going to crash!"

Sometime in the midst of the match the slytherin team started to dog after the Gryffindor, using this they devised a plan so that certain main players of the slytherin team would crash into one another, thanks to the great navigation and skill of Gryffindor flyers.

Needless to say, it worked.

"Gryffindor win!"

"This isn't over mudblood lover!" The blond spat, he was upside down in less than a second.

**.Beyond Those Wishes.**

"Sirius!" Remus said as he helped Harry from choking on his pumpkin juice.

"You s-should have-have see-seen y-your face prongs!" Sirius said in between gasping laughs.

Harry narrowed his eyes at Sirius, but smiled to himself, he was so different from the future him.

"Sirius is just being stupid; he's probably in his office"

"Oh, okay..."

"So what do you want to do today? It's Christmas right? Shouldn't we spread some Christmas cheer?"

"Yeah, 'Christmas Cheer' that's what you call it" Remus said.

Harry grinned as he took a swig of pumpkin juice. He could believe that Sirius was in a far and distant way related to the Weasley twins.

"Um... I have to go see Dumbledore first; I'll meet with you guys at um..."

"Our 'Secret meeting place'" Sirius said with a sly look.

Harry had no idea what he was talking about, but just nodded, he hoped that they hadn't seen the blank face when he said that. He left the table and left the Great Hall, trying to think of sweets that the Headmaster would use as a password.

"Is it me, or is Prongs acting different from usual, I mean he didn't eat his eggs... he loves his eggs" Sirius said very seriously, well as serious as Sirius could ever seriously manage. (I couldn't delete that part)

"You know for once, it isn't only you"

"I didn't hear that"

"He even walks differently"

"You notice how he walks, are you sure you're not one of his fans?" Sirius asked, looking at Remus curiously.

"Don't be a prat. I think we should test him, he doesn't seem right"

"Should we ask him something only the TRUE prongs would know" Sirius asked.

"That's what I mean, by testing him, but that might be a bit too easy. Let's ask him to turn into Prongs"

"That's a great idea Moony, why didn't I think of that!"

"..."

"You know, you could say something"

"Nothing needs to be said" Remus said as he got up from the table.

"Wai-wait! Where are you going?"

"The Library" Remus sighed at seeing Sirius' blank face.

"Okay... how do I explain this to a person who's never opened a book in his life...?"

"I have so opened a book... and I read it!" Sirius finished proudly.

"Besides a porn magazine, which isn't a book FYI" Remus added.

"Moony, keep it down" Sirius looked around to see if anybody had heard "Don't do... hey! Wait up!"

Meanwhile...

"Acid pops... no? Chocolate frogs? Fizzing Whizbees... damn I can't think! Jelly slugs!?"

The gargoyle moved aside for Harry after him standing there for 10 minutes, as soon as he entered an unnoticed boy came out from behind a statue, where he had been hiding.

"Wasn't Potter in there yesterday? The password hasn't changed... something strange is going on" Severus thought to himself. He mulled over this as he walked into the great hall.


	4. Chapter 4

**.Beyond Those Wishes.**

"Put me down now!" Draco screamed.

"Potter, put Malfoy down now!"

"But sir, he insulted..." James began, but he stopped himself because he knew that voice. Only one person sneered his last name in that sort of manner.

"Snivellus?" He turned around to see an older and adult version of Snape. (Dropping Malfoy on his head)

"Excuse me?" Snape asked, with pure venom in his eyes.

"Nothing... "

"Detention Potter, for using magic against another student" Snape said, as he took the slytherin team.

"That was awesome Harry! Where did you learn that spell?"

"Oh... um"

"Ron! Don't encourage him. That was really wrong Harry; you shouldn't have done that..." another girl answered, "In front of the Professors"

James laughed, this must be the one that the Ron boy called Hermione. He didn't notice the look that she gave him, 'Harry was laughing... he was actually laughing, he hasn't laughed since Sirius died'

"Professor Lupin!" James attention narrowed instantly, 'Lupin... but that's... moony', James thought, as he turned to see an aged moony.

"Harry, can I speak to you privately for a second?"

"Yeah, of course, moo err... Professor" James would have to get used to that. Lupin gave him a questioning look as he steered him away from Hermione and Ron.

"Harry, where did you learn that spell?"

"Well I err..."

"You told me and Siri... well you know, about Snape's pensive. You're father did that spell, but I have no idea how you could have learnt it"

"I dunno, I just I can't-"

"It's alright Harry. Just don't do that spell anymore, and also, Professor Dumbledore would like to see you"

"Okay" James said, as he ran away from Lupin.

"Ah, it's nice to see you James" Dumbledore said as he walked into his office. James was slightly surprised at the face that he knew that it wasn't Harry, but not at the same time. Dumbledore was weird like that.

"Exactly 23 years ago, today, you came to me and stated that you were not James Potter, that you were in fact Harry Potter, from the future"

"So, that means that Harry is in the past?"

"Yes, that is exactly what I mean"

"This is so cool" James cried out. "How can I be stuck in the past? Will I be able to get back home?" Harry asked.

"Calm down/Deep breaths"

"I could really get used to it" James said. "What if I can't get back? What will happen?" Harry asked, hyperventilating.

"Don't get too comfortable/worked up, I'll find a way for you to get back"

"What about my stuff?"

"I don't know what to say about that"

Harry nodded and then he stood up and walked out of the room. As he did, he bumped into someone; he quickly grabbed the person by the waist and held them close to his body so that their faces were inches apart. They both stood there for a full five seconds before Harry let go.

"Watch it next time!" Harry said, as he wiped his face hiding the blush that had crept on it.

"Don't think I did it on purpose Potter" Severus replied, but suddenly their eyes met again.

"Prongs!"

Harry quickly pulled his wand out and held it towards Snape, just in time for Sirius and Lupin to walk into the hallway.

"Snivellus"

"Figures Potter" Snape said.

"Shut up or leave"

Snape looked at Harry in the eyes again, there was almost something emotional there. Snape looked down and left.

Harry turned back to Sirius and Remus who were both giving looks of pure confusion and bewilderment.

"What?"

"I can't believe you just did that!"

"What?" Harry asked, fearing that they saw them both earlier.

"You let him go!"

"Oh... well you know..." Harry said as he tried to defend himself against the two boys who were the equivalent of Fred and George.

"James, is that you?" A voice said from behind Sirius and Remus, as they both turned around. It was Peter Pettigrew.

Out of habit of seeing Wormtail, Harry sent a jinx squarely at him, not missing, and obviously not accidental.

**.Beyond Those Wishes.**

"In the meantime, don't cause any mischief James" Dumbledore said and James tried to keep a straight face as he nodded, but the twinkle in James' eye gave him away.

"This is so cool, 23 years in the future!" But what was he supposed to do? How was he supposed to act? What about Lily...

LILY!

Wait a sec... Harry's eyes are green, like Lily!

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yes"

"Won't you be worried that I'll change the future when I go back?"

Your mind will be wiped so you won't remember a single thing"

"So... I marry Lily?"

Dumbledore chuckled.

"Yes"

James jumped out of his seat, punching the air.

"Yes! I knew she loved me!" James said, as he did a little dance around the room, Dumbledore waited until he had finished, before he started to speak again.

"Can I see us?"

"Beg your pardon?"

"Can I see my future self and my future... wife?"

"That would be a small problem" Dumbledore started.

"Why?" James asked, his smile faltered as he looked at the serious face of Dumbledore.

"Well, you see you and Lily are –"

KNOCK

"Come in!" Dumbledore called out, relieved that he wasn't the one to break the news to James, even though his mind would be wiped afterwards. Hermione and Ron both came in, James looked at them and smiled. They exchanged glances.

"Professor, you wanted to see us?"

"Yes... well for the moment we have an unexpected visitor amongst us"

"Like an exchange student?"

"We haven't had an exchange student it says so in Hogwarts: A..."

"History" James and Ron finished.

"Just like Moony" Both Hermione and Ron turned to look at James.

"What?"

"Err... you should sit down, this would be a little bit of a shock"


	5. Chapter 5

**.Beyond Those Wishes.**

"James! What the hell is your problem?" Sirius asked as he advanced on Harry, he grabbed him by the collar. Harry didn't know what to say or do, as he watched Remus checking on Peter.

"James!"

"What?!"

"What? What? You're seriously asking that! You just let Snivellus go and hexed Peter!"

"Maybe we should get wormtail up to the hospital wing" Remus said, Sirius let go of Harry and helped Remus. But not before giving Harry a cold glare.

Harry stood there, watching them walking away, he sighed. He decided to go up to the common room; he couldn't do more damage that what he had already done. He was walking and wondering how he was supposed to explain everything to them, he could mind-wipe them after, well before he left.

Before he knew it, he had once again bumped into another person; their books fell to the floor.

"Sorry...here" Harry said as he bent down to pick up the books.

"Thanks, but I don't need your help Potter" Harry looked up to meet green eyes, his eyes.

Meanwhile...

"Moony, that most definitely wasn't James" Sirius said, as they got up to the Hospital Wing, laying Peter on the bed.

"Oh you boys! I just got rid of him yesterday! So what happened this time?"

Sirius and Remus didn't want to get James in trouble, not until they knew what was going on "We found him like this, in the ... third corridor, I think some slytherins hexed him"

"When will this end with your fight against Slytherin, especially Mr. Snape"

"He usually starts it!"

She shooed them off so that she was able to take care of her patient.

"We should test him as soon as possible"

"Most definitely"

They were about to enter the common room when suddenly Sirius was hit with an idea, in the shape of a seventh red haired names Molly.

"Ow!"

"Sorry" Molly apologised as she blushed slightly "I was just wondering if you were interested in signing up for a Talent Quest?"

"What sort of Talents?"

"Anything, dancing, singing, acting..."

"Singing?" Sirius exclaimed, he looked at Remus, both of them knew that James could not sing to save his own life so they decided to write his name down for it. What could it hurt?

"Perfect"

**.Beyond Those Wishes.**

"James Potter? But that's n-not possible professor!"

"Obviously it is, I'm standing not three feet from you"

"But James is d-"  
Hermione hit Ron in the ribs.

"I'm what?"

"..."

"What am I? What's wrong with me?"

"Well, James, it's not easy to say this..." Hermione began and then she turned to Dumbledore who nodded his head "... You're dead"

James mouth hung open for about 3 minutes, it would have been real funny if it wasn't a really Sirius situation…whoops I mean serious.

James looked at Dumbledore expecting to prove her wring, but then he remembered that he was in the future, these were his son's best friends, of course they knew about this parents, and if they were dead or not.

"James, we're really sorry to have to tell you"

"Is Lily…is Lily…"

"I'm sorry James, but she too is de-"

"Don't say it, just don't"

James sat down on his chair his head in his hands.

Hermione and Ron had no idea what to do, Dumbledore however was looking through his table for something, and hopefully something that will help James get back home,

"Lemon drop?"

Or maybe not.

**.Beyond Those Wishes.**

"Lily?"

"Oh, is that your new pick up line Potter, its terrible"

Lily looked just like she did when Harry fell through the Pensive.

"What are you staring at? God Potter!" She exclaimed as she grabbed the books from Harry's hands and went into the portrait, screaming the password (ad altiora) as she walked in.

Harry quickly followed as the portrait shut behind him, he went up to the dormitory, ignoring the stares of his... or rather his fathers' admirers. He sat on his

He sat on his bed, well his fathers bed and examined everything. One thing was for sure, James had money, and his clothes were expensive looking but still casual. He had everything that Harry didn't and although that Harry did have a large fortune, he had to save that all up for the rest of his time at Hogwarts, but then something struck him. He had grandparents, he could meet his grandparents.

He went through James trunk and took out the invisibility cloak. He wrapped himself in it, it still felt and looked the same.

Harry then put it under his pillow and decided that he should do something while he was here, he had no idea how long Sirius and Remus had been, but he expected them to appear soon. But he had to tell them about the whole time travelling, body-switching thing, Dumbledore said that he could.

Then there was the situation with Snape, Harry had always had a bit of bisexual tendencies when he was in his own time, not that the others would notice. But he had never been that close to another boy before, and it was Snape! But Harry still couldn't help but think of how soft his lips looked when they were close, and how Snape's eyes filled with fear and surprise, it was sort of exciting.

And no sooner that he thought of that did Sirius and Remus walk into the door. Both of them had grins on their faces.

"Sirius, Remus, about that incident with... P-Pe- Him"

Sirius and Remus had momentarily forgotten about that. "What so you can't say his name now?

"No that not..."

"James I don't understand you!"

"I-"

"I agree you've been acting really strange all day!"

"It's because..."

"Go on! Explain it!"

Sirius and Remus glared at Harry, but the words left him. He sat down on his bed and put his head in his hands.

"Well?" Harry looked up to see the two of them staring at him daggers in their eyes.

"Well?"

Harry looked up and met two fierce gazes.

"Maybe you guys should sit down"

"No"

"I'd rather stand"

"Ok….this might be a little hard to take in but…"

"Just get on with it James" Sirius said impatiently.

"That's it! I'm not James"

"What do you mean you're not James?"

Harry looked up.

"Alright…I am not James Potter!"

Sirius and Remus pulled out their wands, Harry rolled his eyes, and this was going just great.

"What have you done to our friend?" Sirius said.

Harry looked at their wands and sighed.

"Do you want me to tell you or not?"

"Tell us then"

"I can't tell you with you pointing your wands at me"

"Just tell us IMPOSTER!"


	6. Chapter 6

**.Beyond Those Wishes.**

Sirius looked like he could kill Harry.

"I'm from the future"

"What kind of bullcrap story is that?"

"It's true; I'm really Harry Potter…James son"

"Then where's James?"

"He's in the future…we must of kind of switched minds"

"If you're really from the future, and you're really James son…then you have to answer a question that only James would know"

"Yeah, one of our little questions"

Harry rolled his eyes and the sighed. "Fine"

Sirius and Remus exchanged looks and then they both turned to each other.

"What's the question?"

"I dunno?"

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"You're the smart one!"

"Fine!"

Remus turned back to Harry who was examining his nail.

"James…Harry whatever, whoever you are!"

Harry looked up. "It's Harry"

"I'm sure it is Mr. Poser boy!" Sirius said. Harry looked at Remus.

"Yeah?"

"What do you change into?"

Sirius and Remus both thought that he wouldn't be able to answer it as nobody knew about James being an animagus.

"I don't change into anything, my dad changes into a Stag" Harry said calmly.

"What map did we make?"

"Marauders map"

"What's the code to open it?"

"I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good"

"Err…"

"What did we do yesterday?"

"How should I know I'm from the future?"

Sirius had to admit that he did answer everything correctly.

"Are you really from the future?"

"Yep"

"Really"

"Really really?"

"Really really really?"

"For god's sake Sirius Yes!"

Sirius and Remus put their wands down.

"This is so cool"

"You might think so, but I still don't have a way back home!"

Sirius all of a sudden grabbed Harry and then steered him to the door.

"We must discuss this in the kitchens!"

"Ugh…is that all you think about?"

**.Beyond Those Wishes.**

James was walking with Hermione and Ron up to the Gryffindor common room.

"Literature" Hermione said as the portrait swung forward.

As soon as they got it James was greeted by fellow Gryffindor members who were grabbing at him to join them, they seemed to be having a party.

James had never been to a party like this before.

"Harry…great catch, canary cream?"

James didn't really like biscuits so he declined, which was a good thing as he was witness to one of the first years taking one and turning into a yellow canary.

(A/N-just to say that I don't even know what time or year of Harry and James I'm doing this in so…but just in case Fred and George have not left Hogwarts)

James started laughing at their antics.

"That's great!"

"Great save"

"That cup is ours!"

James soon was drinking butterbeer and meeting new friends, learning a lot about his son Harry.

"I should get up to bed now"

"Okay…"

"Night Harry"

"Cya Harry!"

James went to his son's common room and collapsed on his bed.

Today was a very big day for him. He wondered what his son was doing, in the past.

Meanwhile...

Sirius and Harry were walking down to the kitchens, when all of a sudden.

"Sirius!" Remus was running towards both of them.

"What's' wrong Remus?"

"The-Audition-Broomsticks-right now-7-thirty"

Sirius looked at his watch it was twenty past.

"Sorry Harry, I mean James, I mean Harry…but we sort of sighed you up for a talent quest thing, and you're singing in 10 minutes"

"You what?"

Sirius grabbed Harry's arm and steered him to the witch that would get them to the three broomsticks.


	7. Chapter 7

**.Beyond Those Wishes.**

James had fallen asleep long before any of the other boys came.

But in the morning he was the first one up, he wanted desperately to find out more about his son. So he went, after he got dressed, and went into the common room, where he surprisingly found Hermione there. He creped up behind her, and as close to her ear as he could he said.

"MORNING!"

"AHHHHHHH!"

Hermione had jumped out and pulled out her wand faster than he could even comprehend.

"Whoa! Calm down! It's only me!"

James held up his hands defeated.

"James, don't do that!"

Hermione put her wand back into her wand pocket.

"I have never seen anyone pull out their wand that fast before"

James and Hermione walked out of the common room and were walking down the corridors.

"Well, when you've been friends with Harry for almost 6/7 years you tend to learn how to defend yourself at extreme speed."

James looked at her shocked.

"It couldn't of have been that bad?"

"Yeah it was"

Hermione and James walked through the whole school, James was asking Hermione all about Harry, and as Hermione knew that Dumbledore was going to mind-wipe James she could tell them anything. They made it to the great hall.

"Oh I forgot" Hermione began as she turned around and tried to make her way to Hagrid's hut but she bumped into someone very unexpected.

Meanwhile...

"Well, when you've been friends with Harry for almost 6/7 years you tend to learn how to defend yourself at extreme speed"

Draco heard the voices and instantly recognized the mudblood.

But who was she talking to.

He turned the corner under his father's invisibility cloak.

"They're talking about the chamber of secret….what has potter got amnesia?"

Draco creped behind them, until Hermione said something to this Potter and bumped into Draco, both of them went onto the floor.

"Hermione!"

"James, help me up"

"James?"

They all froze and James and Hermione finally saw the person that she bumped into.

**.Beyond Those Wishes.**

Harry was being dragged by Sirius and Remus to the three broomsticks.

"Guys what is going-Ow?"

Sirius had just tripped Harry, accidentally.

"C'mon!"

They just walked into the three broomsticks. Sirius didn't really spare any time on the details of the talent quest thingy. So Harry had this small thing that was telling him that he was supposed to apparently sing. They entered backstage, and Harry got to see a large array of people, from all the houses. Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and ravenclaw.

Harry laughed as he saw some Hufflepuff's dressed in ridiculous costumes, what they were doing Harry really didn't want to know.

"Lily!"

Harry turned to see Lily standing there a clipboard in one hand, a quill in the other.

"James you've made it!"

"Yep…wait did she just call you James?"

Harry didn't have any time to respond before he was dragged, once again into another room.

"Here are some clothes that you can change in" someone said as she waved her hand around the place where a million squillions (I'm exaggerating) hangers appeared with clothes.

"Thanks…but"

Harry turned around but found that she had already left. Harry shrugged and went around looking for some clothes. And he also tried to think of a song that he could sing.

He found the perfect clothes, some black pants with chains on them and a polo shit that was white; he also found a black and white stripped tie and also a biker jacket.

Harry didn't really have any idea what song he was going to sing when the door opened and in came Sirius and Remus. Remus carried a guitar case.

"Whoa…Jam-Harry you look really whoa"

Harry grinned at him and he then set out and tried to do his hair.

"Here's your guitar"

Remus put it in front of Harry.

"Err…is that all I get?"

"Yep"

"Basically"

"Well…we don't know what exactly you're going to sing or play so we just got you this…wait can you play?"

"Yeah, my fath-James sing?"

"Nah…believe me he can't sing"

"Then wouldn't it be obvious if I can sing, James can't and stuff?"

"Just call it voice training?"

"What if they want him to sing after I leave?"

"He won't"

"But what if-"

"2 minutes!"

Harry paled.

"Do you know what you're going to play?"

"No idea"

They stood there thinking until…

"James Potter you're up!"

"What?"

**.Beyond Those Wishes.**

"Watch it mudblood these are new robes!"

Draco got up and then he looked at both of the people in front of him.

"Malfoy!"

Hermione and James pulled out their wand and pointed it at Draco, but Draco also had his out.

"You were eavesdropping?"

"What makes you think that?"

"Don't play games Malfoy!" James roared.

"What are you going to do Potter or rather James"

James blanched and before any of them could do anything to stop him, Draco put the invisibility cloak back on and disappeared.

"We're in the shits now"

**.Beyond Those Wishes.**

Harry walked up to the stage and he climbed on, Harry was used to performing at places in Privet Drive, just for a bit of money. But he had never had a solo act, he was in a band, and they had never had a very big crowd either, but this place was packed.

He had heard the Slytherin band practicing and they were really good…he didn't think he could do it…but he had to.

"James…James…Potter!"

Harry turned to see Lily there with the microphone, everybody on the Gryffindor common room knew he couldn't sing, so they were trying to ignore him.

"James…what are you singing tonight?"

"Err…" Harry's throat was dry, but he had finally decided on his song, as he said the title nobody applause, of course it wouldn't be out for another couple of years.

There was applause as Harry took his seat. As his eyes scanned the crowd, he spotted Snape sitting in the back, without other Slytherin members as well. He bit his lip nervously as he spotted Lily as well in the crowd. What was he doing here? But the microphone was in front of him now; this was one of his favourite acoustic songs. Harry began to strum the guitar and soon sang.

Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road.

Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go.

So make the best of this test, and don't ask why.

It's not a question, but a lesson learned in time.

It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right.

I hope you had the time of your life.

So take the photographs, and still frames in your mind.

Hang it on a shelf in good health and good time.

Tattoos of memories and dead skin on trial.

For what it's worth, it was worth all the while.

It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right.

I hope you had the time of your life.

It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right.

I hope you had the time of your life.

It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right.

I hope you had the time of your life.

There was a deathly silence all Harry then got up and was about to leave when the crowd began to applause.


	8. Chapter 8

**.Beyond Those Wishes.**

Draco ran into the Slytherin common room. He stopped by a table and leant on it for a quick while to catch his breath.

"Draco, what's up?"

"It's James! James…James Potter, Harry- not-gone!"

Pansy gave him a look of utter confusion and left the room.

Draco rolled his eyes and turned to Crabbe and Goyle. He then reconsidered it and ran instead to Professor Snapes office. Draco knocked ferociously on the door.

"Professor it's me Draco!"

"Draco?"

Professor Snape had been marking paperwork all night and was extremely tired and annoyed when someone came knocking on his door.

"Draco, what is it?"

"It's Potter!"

"Oh what has that Potter fool been doing now?"

"He's not Potter…well he is but it's not Harry Potter it's James Potter!"

"Draco what are you-wait James potter you say?"

"Yes!"

Meanwhile...

"Oh no! Oh no this is not good!" Hermione was saying as she clapped her hand over her mouth.

"Who the hell was-was that Malfoy?"

"Yes….and I think he overheard our conversation"

"So?"

"So….this means that he'll most likely tell somebody and by tomorrow at the latest the whole school will know that you're not Harry and if they tell someone like he-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named (and-who-has-an-irritating-long-name-with-damn-hyphens-wait-so-do-I-lol) and then they'll find out and he'll-he'll come!"

"Wait a sec….Voldemort, my son!"

"What the hell is going on here?"

"I would like to know the same thing" a cold voice said from behind them, they turned around to see Professor Snivellus and Malfoy standing there.

Hermione and James knew that they were in trouble now.

Meanwhile...

"Whoa! That was great!" Sirius patted Harry on the back.

"Man….I've never heard that song before"

"Probably because it hasn't been released yet" Harry said, and the other two grinned.

"We should go out and celebrate" Sirius announced.

"James!"

As the three were finding a way out, a person called Harry's name.

"James! James! Potter!"

"Oh yeah…"

Harry mentally hit himself in the head for forgetting about the whole James thing. He turned around to see Lily coming towards them.

Remus and Sirius motioned that they were going to be outside.

"Four times I have to call you!"

Harry shrugged.

"James…that was wow…I mean that was seriously amazing"

"Thanks…err Lily"

Harry felt a bit awkward around Lily, and then she did something very unexpected and kissed Harry.

She pulled back and she then began to blush and she ran off.

Harry had just kissed his mother…that was so disturbing it was on a whole new level.

Harry felt quiet sick at the moment.

Sirius then bounded in, jumping up and down.

"We saw it! We saw her kiss you we saw you kiss her!"

"So—Harry? Harry is you feeling alright?"

Harry turned and he left the room, completely forgetting the fact that his name had been called up as the winner of the talent Quest.

Sirius and Remus exchanged a glance. Neither of them knew that in the future Lily was Harry's mother.

"Did we miss something?"

Remus went after Sirius who had just started to run after Harry.

They caught up with Harry who was making his way to the Common Room.

"Harry? What's up?"

"It's well…" Harry began.

Realisation hit Remus. "She's not…she isn't…you know"

Harry looked at him and the look in his eye was enough answer for him.

"Oh god!"

"What? Did I miss something?" Sirius asked eager to know why both Harry and Remus had such ugly expressions on their faces.

**.Beyond Those Wishes.**

"Who are you?" Snivellus asked James.

"Err…Harry Potter"

"20 points from Gryffindor to lying to a teacher Potter"

James glared at Professor Snivellus.

"You two follow me"

Snape turned around and then began to walk down to the Dudgeons.

"See I told you!" Draco said to Snivellus.

"Shush Draco!"

Draco was quiet the rest of the way, trying to eavesdrop on the other two's conversation.

"How was I supposed to know…?"

"….tell Dumbledore"

"….big nosed git…"

"We are so going to get killed…"

"…just play it cool…"

"I'm relaxed; I'm relaxed; I'm…"

"Crazy"

"Don't call me crazy…"

"Will you two shut up?"

"Here we are" Professor Snivellus said as he turned into his office.

"Still as ugly as ever…"

"10 points from Gryffindor for insulting a teacher" James rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything else.

"Now….Mr Potter, Draco here informs me that you are not Harry Potter and that you are in fact James Potter"

"If you already knew that then why did you question me upstairs…I mean you already knew the answer"

Snivellus glared at James openly.

"20 points from Gryffindor for insulting a teacher's intelligence!"

"What intelligence!"

"A month's detention!"

"Ha! I'm not going to be here for that long!"

"But you're son is!"

James snapped his mouth shut…he didn't want his son to suffer.


	9. Chapter 9

**.Beyond Those Wishes.**

The three boys were in the common room, everybody else were still in Hogsmead.

"So Lily's your mom huh?"

"Yep"

"Really?"

"Really really"

"Really real-"

"Sirius shut up!"

Harry was once again getting a feeling of deep sickness.

"I have to get back home"

"Yeah you do, I mean what if she want to go on a date or something?"

"But what about James, I mean he'll have to change his whole attitude" Harry asked.

"Not really" Remus began "James has actually deflated his head a bit…it's Sirius who hasn't deflated is head"

"Hey…it's not my fault I'm hot"

Harry grinned.

"I have to find a way home"

"Yeah you do"

The common room had begun to fill with Gryffindors.

"I mean….what if she wants to make out…or sha—"

"Eww Sirius don't"

"Well you better think of something quickly"

"Why?"

"She's coming this way"

"James?"

Harry looked around at her. Sirius and Remus made excuses to go, Harry wanted to go with them.

"James? You left before you could get your award…so congratulations!"

"Thanks…yeah I felt a bit sick, been off weather lately"

Lily nodded; she was wondering slightly why he wasn't asking her about the kiss. "Listen James…about that kiss…I err"

Harry had to do something. "Do you want to go to Hogsmead this weekend?"

Lily looked up at him surprised, Harry was a little surprised himself.

"Err….okay!"

She bent forward to plant a kiss on his lips but Harry moved and instead she pecked his cheek.

She got up and left with a small blush on her face.

"I have to get home before that weekend" Harry thought.

Dumbledore looked at the potion in his cauldron.

It was steaming slightly and had a faintly pinkish glow to it.

"Excellent"

He prodded the potion with his wand, and it turned a sickly green. He consulted his book "Must turn a deep purple... oh"

**.Beyond Those Wishes.**

James snapped his mouth shut…he didn't want his son to suffer.

But he doesn't know his son, realization struck.

He didn't even know his own son. He would never get to meet him, to ask him of how his day was like in the afternoon or even if he liked quidditch.

He sunk onto his chair.

Meanwhile Snape had his own thoughts about the situation, many years ago something strange happened to James Potter, and it seemed that he was a different person. Thinking about it, it seemed to have happened around this time. So it must mean the Harry Potter is the James Potter in the past, but why couldn't he remember anything of that time?

The occupants of the room were waiting in the silence of thought as they all exchanged glances in between them.

Then James realized…snivellus had threatened his son.

James pulled out his wand and first of all cursed Draco Malfoy, who slumped to the ground covered in what looked like cornflakes Hermione screamed and stepped away from the scene.

"Potter!" snivellus exclaimed "20 points from—"

James hexed Snape with a curse that took him off his feet and made him hit the back of his shelves, with potions that held many slimy, yucky things.

"James what are you doing!"

"He was threatening Harry!" James said defensively.

"Well it's your fault that he's been abused in the first place"

James and Hermione turned to the doorway where Remus Lupin stood, in his shabby robes.

"Professo—"

"Hermione I haven't been your teacher for at least 3 years, you can stop addressing me like that"

Hermione blushed and muttered a sorry under her breath.

James looked at Remus.

"James?"

James opened his mouth to say something but was engulfed into a one armed hug by his older friend.

"Dumbledore told me"

They both nodded.

"He'd like to see you in his office"

"I didn't mean to hex Snivellus, he's just a really mean ugly git who threaten—wait a minute, and you said that it was my fault that snivellus picked on Harry, why?"

"Harry's being picked on by snivellus for what you did to him in school; you know he holds long grudges"

James felt the blood rush to his cheeks, it was his entire fault.

"Why does Dumbledore want to see me?"

"Something about having a way to fix your err…situation"

"He's found a way back then?"

**.Beyond Those Wishes.**

As Harry fell on his bed, face down.

He felt miserable, and he wanted to go home. He missed everyone, and although being around Sirius and Remus and his mother was fun, he still never had the chance to meet his dad.

He got the chance to be his dad, but not meet him, face to face.

Harry soon fell asleep, but being a light sleeper he jumped when he heard a voice right next to his ear. He jumped and tried to grab his glasses from the bedside table, but was soon paralysed, not with fear, or poison. It was a snake, a huge black snake, like the ones conjured in the spell that Malfoy had said in second year.

Harry looked around to see if anyone else was awake, but as he turned his head, the snake slithered onto Harry's stomach. Harry was obviously overreacting, he was a parslemouth, and he could talk to snakes.

"Stop don't—"

Harry felt all the blood rush out of his face, he couldn't do it.

He wasn't able to talk to snakes anymore, and the snake was advancing on him. Harry felt all the blood rush out of his face, he couldn't do it, for the first time in a long time, and he was frozen with fear.

"Harry!"

Harry looked up to see the outline of Sirius and Remus standing there with their wands out pointed to the snake.

Harry closed his eyes and prayed that they had good aim; little did he know that the other two boys were hoping the same thing.

**.Beyond Those Wishes.**

"Mr Potter…Senior"

"God that sounds weird" James muttered to Hermione as they entered the headmaster's office.

She kept silent and had been silent ever since James had hexed Snivellus. Remus was still with them, but chose to sit down, while the other two were still standing.

"Lemon Drop?"

Hermione and Remus shook their heads, seeing this James looked at both of them and then accepted the offer.

"More for me then"

Dumbledore chuckled, and was leaning back in his chair, that stupid twinkle in his eyes surveying James.

"Err…professor I expect that you didn't invite me here for a lemon drop"

"Yes…yes….well it seems that I have found a way for you to go back home….back to you're seventh year…"

"Back to lily!" James exclaimed "I mean…Sirius and Remus and Peter…and pranks"

Remus chuckled.

Hermione looked torn between amusements and annoyance.

"Yes…this potion" Dumbledore said waving his hand to the bubbling purple potion that stood on one of the many desks that Dumbledore had.

"That potion takes me home?"

"Yes"

James looked down at his feet and then looked up to meet Dumbledore's gaze.

"Will you have to mind wipe me before I go?"

"No"

"No?" James, Remus and Hermione exclaimed.

"Because if I did that then how would Harry get home?"

"What ever do you mean professor?"

Dumbledore motioned for the remaining two to sit down and they did.

"When you go back James, Harry will still be there, you will give him this letter written by me and you will give him this vial"

Dumbledore held up a vial, containing purple liquid, and a letter, and he handed it to James, who nearly dropped it, of nerves.

"It's an unbreakable vial so you don't have to worry about it breaking"

James nodded, blushing a little.

"Then he will follow the instructions I have given him and then he will come back here, but as soon as he takes the potion, you and whoever else knows about this incident will completely forget, and you will go on with your lives as normal"

James nodded.

"When do I leave?"

"As soon as possible…now would be great"

James looked at Hermione and then he looked at Remus.

"Well thanks for everything you've done"

Hermione then hugged James. James grinned, he's still got it.

"Cya soon James" Remus said.

"See ya moony"

He turned and put the vial and the letter into his robe pockets, he then turned to Dumbledore who had a steaming goblet for him.

James put it to his mouth and as soon as he smelt it, nearly vomited.

"It's better to just drink it before you smell it" Hermione said.

James nodded and drank it; Dumbledore said the incantation and was soon spinning in various directions.

It was rather much like being in a portkey, except you weren't being pulled by behind the navel, but rather dragged forward by you're neck. As soon as James couldn't bear it anymore, the spinning stopped and his felt landed firmly on the ground, but as soon as he did he began to vomit.

As soon as he was done he looked up to see himself outside Dumbledore's office, he quickly then decided to find Harry first.

Where would he be?


	10. Chapter 10

**.Beyond Those Wishes.**

"You should have called a teacher!"

"He could have been bitten!"

"It's better than how he is now!"

Harry opened his eyes to see Madam Pomfrey arguing with Sirius and Remus.

He had to think about he got here, but couldn't remember, all he could remember was the snake and Remus and Sirius ready to cur—Oh shit.

Harry looked down to see bandages all around his stomach.

The three of them noticed this movement and Madame Pomfrey immediately gave Harry potions to drink. Harry drank them without smelling them; he had learnt that the hard way.

None of them of course noticed that Harry's eyes had turned green. Remus and Sirius stood sheepishly next to the bed, watching Harry drink all the potions being given to him. They stood amazed that he was downing them without a second thought.

"Last one…comes on drink up!"

Harry drained the last giblet and gave it to Pomfrey.

"Listen mate, sorry but we sort of missed" Sirius said.

"Sort of!" Pomfrey exclaimed "I'm surprised he could drink all of theses potions!"

Harry grinned as she bustled out muttering darkly under her breath.

"We got rid of it…eventually" Remus said "And we're sorry about the whole time that we've been acting a bit... out of character you might say, but we wanted to give you this"

"What is it?" Harry asked as they handed him a small coin.

"It's the first coin that we used on our first ever prank as the Marauders, and well, we want you to have it. I'm not sure that we'll have it in the future to give it to you, so we're giving it to you now. So ... yeah"

Harry smiled gratefully at them and they left happily.

As Remus and Sirius were making their way to the common room they bumped into someone they didn't expect to see.

"JAMIE!" Sirius exclaimed as he ran up and hugged James.

"Stop calling me that" James said but still grinned all the same.

"Stop calling me that!" James said.

"You didn't mind before" Sirius said pouting.

"Actually I did"

Sirius looked at Remus and he nodded sadly.

"Well at least I'm back in my own world!" James said, they other two nodded.

"Wait….what about James—I mean Harry?"

"He's here?"

"Yeah…in the …"

They didn't want to tell James that they put his son in the hospital wing.

"He's err…"

They both exchanged glances and then they went into the common room without a word to James.

"What? Are you guys not telling me something?"

They didn't respond and he followed his two best friends into the common room.

All of a sudden someone ran into James' arm, and kissed him on the cheek.

"Oh my god James I heard about what Sirius and Remus did…are you okay did Madame Pomfrey fix you up?"

"Lily?"

James looked stunned at Lily's sudden affection to him, usually when they were this close she was yelling at him.

She stood back and James could tell that she had been crying a bit (A/N--what a cry-baby) and James just lost his voice.

"James are you alright do you need to go back to the hospital wing?"

"No….It's just when me and Remus well…..he's got a slight amnesia and he doesn't remember anything from the past well….week"

James saw this as an excuse and he nodded at them, his eyes were full of thankfulness.

"Yeah…can't remember…it'll come back soon enough"

Lily looked at James and then smiled.

"Well now that I know you're okay I should get to bed…and you should do your best to go back to bed too"

She leaned in and gave him a kiss.

James was just standing their stunned that he had just gotten his first kiss from the love of his life, and he also remembered his future wife.

She left James after diving Sirius and Remus looks for landing him in the hospital wing.

"Whoa! What has he done while I was gone?" James asked his two best friends.

"He made Lily fall in love with you" Remus stated matter-of-factly.

"What exactly did he do?"

"Well…Lily can sing good right?" Sirius said.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well…since you went to the future you would know that well…Lily is Harry's mother right?"

"Yeah"

"She well….passed her singing abilities to well…Harry"

"Can he sing well?"

Sirius and Remus nodded enthusiastically. "He won that talent quest thing"

James smiled and then his smile faded.

"Wait…lily mentioned something about the hospital wing, and where is Harry?"

Sirius and Remus looked at the ground, and then they began their stories.

"Well what happened was—"

"…the middle of the night—"

"…It was a snake James—"

"..What were we supposed—?"

"……..But instead we hit—"

"..Hospital wing"

"…stabilized"

"…looks like hell…well not really but—"

"…better in the morning..."

"Good cover up aye?"

"Well goodnight!" Sirius said cheerfully as he made his way to his bed.

"What happened stabilized? What did you say? Sirius get back here!"

"Well their was a bit of an accident" Remus began calmly, but looking at the shocked face of James, his best friend "but he's fine, he's in the hospital wing"

James got the maurderers map and also his invisibility cloak.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go see my son!"

James went to the door, and he noticed that Sirius and Remus didn't' stop him.

"Aren't you coming?"

"Nah…we've had enough time to get to know your son, you should have some father-son moments" Sirius said.

"Man that sounds weird" Remus said looking at Sirius.

"I know father-son" Sirius said, muttering to himself.

"No not that…you actually made sense and you actually thought about what you said before you said it"

Sirius threw a book at Remus, and that was the last thing he saw before James ran out of the common room with his invisibility cloak.

"I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good"

The map appeared in front of James' eyes, and then he made his way to the hospital wing, carefully dodging Peeves, ghosts, filch, and any teachers.

He opened the door and peered inside, where he first laid eyes on his son.

Harry was asleep on his bed, in the hospital wing. James carefully walked up to him and stared down at his son, his future son.

James had to admit that they looked like carbon copies of each other, except for some differences, one of them being they eyes…even though James couldn't see them, James knew from being Harry for almost a week that he had his mother's eyes.

His mother's.

It felt weird saying that, but somehow it seemed right at the same time. He knew that Lily always fancied him, and here was the proof, lying right in front of him.

He had so many emotions surging through him, excitement, anxiousness, cautiousness, nervousness, and one he never thought he would have, guilt.

He looked down at the boy, the young man that was his son, and he realised that from his little trip into the future, that Harry had never had anyone, he never had a mother or father. But he still grew up, without their help; he could take care of himself.

Whereas James, still consulted his mother and father in whatever he needed, Harry never had that privilege.

"I don't like being stared at" Harry said as he shifted in his bed, he had always been a light sleeper, sometimes, and he sensed that someone was staring at him, he was used to the staring after all. But what he didn't expect was that the person that handed him his glasses from the bedside table would be his father.

Harry gaped at him, and so did his father.

"D--James?"

James cringed; it hurt that his son couldn't call him Dad.

Harry saw how he had hurt his father, but he just wasn't ready, he never had someone to call a father, the closest person he had was Sirius, and maybe Remus, well with time maybe. They just stood their, looking at each other, examining each other, neither of them speaking.

"So…"

James looked at his feet, he knew that they had to try and at least make some sort of conversation; I mean this was his son that he was talking about.

"Remus and Sirius told me how they put you in here" James thought that this at least was a good ice breaker.

"Yeah…they err…cursed me"

James smiled, and for the first time in his life, he saw his son give a small smile.

Harry wanted to ask him abut how he though his future was, but he knew what his reply would be.

_Oh I'm dead, your mother's dead, Sirius is apparently dead, you grew up with magic hating muggles, and they locked you under the cupboard? You grew up with nobody; you fought with Voldemort more times than I did as my adult self…oh the future is fucking great! _

But of course he could be wrong, Harry didn't even know if James, his father, called Voldemort as Voldemort and not _he-who-must-not-be-named, _and he also didn't know how much his father knew about the future, but of course somebody would of let something slip.

Come to think of it, he didn't actually know anything about his father.

"So…play quidditch while you were err…at Hogwarts?"

"Yeah on the first day I got to play quidditch and it was so cool, I love you broom I wanted to bring it along today back into the err…past but they told me not to, and I got to play the Slytherins, and that Malfoy character I really don't like him, glad that your enemies…where was I oh yes… we played the Slytherins and we lost….I'm just kidding we Won!"

Harry smiled as he saw his father replay the moment. He could have gotten more out of his father if all of a sudden the door burst open and James quickly placed the invisibility cloak over himself.

"Up are you?"

Harry nodded at madam pomfrey. She bustled around ready to get Harry to drink some ghastly potions.

She left the room and went to get another vial of …Err………something gross.

While Madame Pomfrey was handing Harry some potions, James was under the bed with his invisibility cloak. James did this whenever he wasn't supposed to be in the hospital wing, when Sirius and James snuck in together to check up on Remus after the full moon.

"Here….and this one…"

"Ugh!"

"No worries one more"

"Blagh"

"One more"

"Eww"

"Last one"

"Ugh"

"Last one…"

"I thought that was the last one!"

"Drink up!"

James grinned; he knew that she always fussed about with patients, even when they were perfectly fine.

"Okay…there you are dear…now I want you to not do any movement, because you won't be able to, the last potion you drank numbed your body for a bit"

"I thought you said I was fine!"

"Precautions…and remember the last time you came in here…I had to ask Professor Slughorn to brew a whole new batch of potions!"

James grinned at the memories and beside him Madame Pomfrey moved and kicked James on the elbow.

"Ow!" James exclaimed quickly covering his mouth.

"What was that?"

"What was what Madame Pomfrey?"

"I thought I heard something coming from under the bed"

"I didn't hear anything"

"It isn't Mr Black and Mr Lupin under the bed is it…you might not think I don't know that you visit each other!"

_And all this time I thought we had her fooled_ James thought.

"Accio invisibility cloak"

_Oh snaps_

James' invisibility cloak flew off him; James was too much in shock. How was he meant to explain this to her?

"Ahha!" Madame P said as she held the invisibility cloak.

James closed his eyes and waited for her to pull him out from under the bed.

But she never did, when James opened his eyes again Madame Pomfrey was walking out the door.

He got out from under the bed and saw Harry there with a sly grin on his face.

"What happened?"

"Memory charm"

James smiled, so his son did take after him, the smile disappeared instantly, but Harry wouldn't know that, since James wasn't there for Harry when he grew up. James didn't know why he did it, but he left the room, leaving his stunned son on the bed.

As James ran out of the room he did not notice how the time flew past so quickly. It was nearly 5 in the morning.

"James! Watch where you're going!" Lily said as she collected some paper.

James bent down to help her.

"Sorry Lils"

"It's alright…are we still on for Saturday night?"

"Saturday?" James said with a blank expression on his face.

"James! You're promised that you'd take me to Hogsmead!"

James finally clicked.

"Oh yeah…yeah Saturday's definitely on"

Lily beamed and leaned in and kissed James, James was surprised to say the least.

"I've got to go. I'll see you In Defence" Lily said brightly.

"So why are you going that way?" James yelled after her, as she reached the now moving staircase.

"Hospital Wing!"

Hospital wing? Hospital Wing! HOSPITAL WING!

"Oh no!" James turned and sprinted to try and catch the staircase but he had already missed it.

"Oh shit!"

"It's not good to swear Potter!" Someone sneered behind him. James turned to see Snape standing there, when James looked at him he saw something in his eyes that he thought he may have missed before... hope?

"Great…what do you want snivellus?"

"Oh nothing…just passing through…" Snape said, his mood changing instantly.

James didn't like the tone in his voice, and he instantly went for his wand. But Snape had already fallen down on a pile on the floor, unconscious.

"James!"

James turned to see Sirius and Remus. They were panting.

"Sorry…Lily's going to the Hospital Wing"

"We…know…we…trying…running…snivellus…"

James turned around as the stairs returned to their original position. "Potter!"

Lily's voice rang out and echoed around the walls.

"Too late"

"Run!"

They tried to run back to a classroom, but they tripped.

"Tripping spell Potter!"

Lily was fuming; she was glaring at James with an infuriating burning.

James tried to hide behind Sirius.

"Potter don't you try to hide from me!"

Back to Potter, that's not a good sign.

"We can explain!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Explain then!" Lily put her hands on her hips and looked at all 3 of them.

"Well…we really can't"

"Explain who that boy is upstairs!" Lily shouted, making all boys flinch.


	11. Chapter 11

**.Beyond Those Wishes.**

"Hospital Wing!"

Lily climbed the rest of the stairs; she made a brisk walk up to the doors that lead to the infirmary.

"Madame Pomfrey!" Lily said as she knocked on the door, rather loudly.

"Shhh!" the nurse said as she passed a screen-covered bed.

"Sorry…I didn't know you had any patients"

The nurse just smiled, Lily beamed she could always be forgiven on teachers.

"These are the papers that Professor Slughorn wanted you to have"

"Thank you dear, oh and I have that potion ready for you, come back before class starts"

Lily nodded, she had asked for a potion to help her for her assignment studying.

"So who's the patient?"

"Mr Potter"

"James?"

"Yes"

"But I just spoke to him, on the charms corridor"

"You better not have! He's supposed to be resting; I won't give him any time to get up"

Lily was utterly confused.

"Oh, can I see him"

"Since when were you interested in Mr Potter's wellbeing?"

"Oh…well…ummm…"

The nurse smiled at her.

"Go ahead dear"

The nurse turned around and went into the side room.

Lily's eyes narrowed.

"What is James up to?"

She walked over to the screen covered bed and she looked in. It was no illusion; James Potter was sleeping peacefully in the bed.

"Potter"

She turned and ran out of the room, determined to get some answers. She didn't have to wait very long.

"We…know…we…trying…running…snivellus…"

She heard Sirius' voice. I bet that they were in on this too.

"Potter!"

88888

"My son?"

"Yes!"

"From the future?"

"Yes"

"And I kissed…"

James looked down; he didn't like to be reminded that his son got to kiss Lily before he did.

"That is so disgusting!"

"You didn't see Harry's face, he was distraught, and didn't he throw up?"

"I don't remember he ran away" Remus said.

James looked at Lily; she had her head in her hands.

"That is so disgusting!"

"How is he getting back, why did he come in the first place?"

"Um…I have the potion to get him back…Dumbledore gave it to me"

"How is the future? Does Dumbledore look the same?"

James began to laugh but stopped at the look on Lily's face.

He covered it up with a cough.

"I don't think that's the right time to be talking about this…you could disrupt the future!"

"No we won't, as soon as Harry takes this potion, he's home free and we won't remember anything about it, so I can talk all I want!"

James turned to Sirius, but all of a sudden he remembered something.

"Where's snivelly—Snape?"

The three of them looked around.

Just as the door slammed shut.

"Oh no! This is not good!"

The four of them got up as quick as lightning and streaked out the door.

"He could be anywhere, being the snivelling snake that he is!"

Just then the bell rang. Do they have bells? "Oh no Defence!" Lily whispered,

"What's more important here, the future or a stupid class?"

"Do you think that my class is Stupid Mr. Black?"

They four of them turned around to see snivellus standing next to their Defence teacher, Professor Guajava.

"Um…no sir"

"Then where are your books?"

"Um…we were…" James started.

"Well?"

"I didn't feel so well…so I started to walk up to the Hospital Wing, and then I fainted so these guys decided to help me out…so that's why we were late, getting our books and stuff"

James looked at Lily, Lily lying to a teacher.

"I don't believe you!"

"Ah…Lily…here's that potion that you needed…if you need anything else don't hesitate to come and ask me for it"

Madame Pomfrey left.

"Now do you believe us?"

"Go get your books! Detention for all four of you!"

"What?"

"Why?"

"Now!"

Professor Guajava turned around and left the hallway.

"Snivellus!"

Sirius tackled him down to the ground and managed to get him into a headlock.

"Ow! Profe—"

"What did you say? What did you hear?" Sirius asked as he tightened his grip around Snape's neck.

"Mmmp mmfff hmmmpff"

"What?"

"Sirius you're covering his mouth" Remus pointed out.

"Oh"

"I didn't hear anything; I don't know what you're talking about—Profe—"

"Shhhhh"

Lily looked around to see if anyone was around.

"Listen, nobody's here and he's going to forget everything anyway!"

They all looked at her, this was true.

"Oh yeah"

Sirius let Snape go.

"That won't stop me from getting you all into trouble. Professor!"

The door to the defence class opened and the professor appeared.

"I thought I told you four to go get your books!"

"They attacked me sir, after you left!"

"Ten points each from Gryffindor!"

"Forty points!"

"No way!"

Protests began. "Do you want to make it twenty?"

They all fell silent.

"Good! Now go get your books! Snape you can go in now"

Snivellus smiled an evil smile and entered the classroom.

The professor gave the four of them evil looks.

"For tackling Snape you now have a further week's detention!"

"c'mon!"

"That's not fair!"

"No it's not! Go get your books!"

They all turned around, James was muttering under his breath.

"What was that Mr. Potter?"

"Nothing…you good for nothing, stupid, ugly defence…" the rest of his words faded away as he walked down the hall, his head slung.

As soon as they were out of the way of their Professor, Sirius let out a scream.

"I hate Snivellus!"

"He ruins everything" James joined in.

"Ever since he found out that Remus…" Sirius began, but then remembered that Lily was there.

"That Remus what? What's wrong with Remus?"

Remus and James exchanged glances and then Sirius, tried to cover his tracks.

"Nothing, just a joke that we have ha personal joke ha"

Although he wasn't doing a very good job at it.

"Don't lie to me Sirius!"

"He's not lying…"

"Potter, don't lie to me! I know that something is up!"

Silence surrounded them, but then there was some more yelling and their attention was drawn, they poked their heads around the corner, to see a familiar scene.

"Potter I told you to go get your books, another week's detention and 10 points from Gryffindor!"

"Harry!"

The four of them ran to the end of the hall and looked as Harry made his way towards him, mumbling under his breath, not knowing that they were there.

"Stupid defence teacher, I could take him on, I took Voldemort on, but no I have to get detention for doing nothing"

"Voldemort!" Lily exploded.

Harry jumped and looked up at all four of the teens.

"Um…hi…"Harry started nervously.

"You…Voldemort?" Sirius said slowly.

James had told them only that Harry was from the future and was Lily and James son; he hadn't filled them on the small snippets of details that he had learnt of Harry.

"Um…do you know James, um…?"

"You're Lily and James son you're from the future! Yes we all know! Whoop-de-do! We all know that I'm the Godfather and that Snivellus is a slimy git who…"

"I am so sorry about that whole kiss thing" Lily said to Harry.

Harry turned away.

"I really don't want to talk about it" Harry replied.

"Whoa! Now that it's official that everyone knows…why don't you say we all have a drink?" Sirius suggested.

"We're already late for Defence"

"Or…are we early for lunch?"

"Sirius…that makes no sense"

"Yes it does"

"No it doesn't"

"Yes it—"

"Two Potties, what have we here?"

"Peeves!"

"Two Potters! Two!" Peeve's was screaming at the top of his lungs.

They all ran for it.

"They went that way!"

Footsteps of about 50 people could be heard following the five.

"Quick in here!"

Lily was pulled in by James who followed Remus, Sirius and Harry into a corridor. Harry remembered the witch from his third year.

"Dissendium!"

Sirius tripped into the hideout and he hastily pulled the door shut.

"Phew!" Sirius said as he met up with James and then rest of them.

"What is this place?" Lily asked, as she was examining her surroundings.

"Um…"

"Err…"

"Well you see…"

"Is this a secret passage way?"

Lily had turned around to all of the boys who were exchanging glances or studying something on their finger.

"Isn't anybody going to answer me?"

"Well if we told you it wouldn't be a 'secret' passageway would it?"

"So it is!"

"We didn't say that"

"Then how can you explain this place?"

"It's err..."

"Fine! It's a secret passageway alright?" James admitted.

"James! You weren't supposed to tell anyone!" Sirius said to James.

"You almost told her about Remus-"

"Can I just be left out of this?"

"Yes what is wrong with Remus?"

"Nothing is wrong with him!" harry stated.

"Then why does Sirius..."

"Sirius is a dick so just ignore him" James said.

"Hey!" Sirius said.

"You almost gave it away!"

"Can we PLEASE stop talking about this?"

"Yes, let's instead discuss, how are we going to get out of here"

"No!"

"No what?"

"No I want to know what's wrong with Remus, and I'm not leaving until I find out!"

Lily sat down on a rock nearby and crossed her arms.

"Lily!"

"No! Tell me!"

"You might as well it's not like she's going to remember anyway!" Remus sighed.

"Are you sure?"

"No of course not!"

"Fine..."


	12. Chapter 12

**.Beyond Those Wishes. **

"How could they have disappeared?"

Snape was nearing the statue of that ugly witch and examined it.

"Have you found something?"

"No...I just have never seen this before"

The whole class began to disperse and started to return back to their class.

"Those four are going to be in so much trouble when they show up again...I won't forget this" the professor muttered under his breath.

**.Beyond Those Wishes. **

Lily sat down on a rock nearby and crossed her arms.

"Lily!"

"No! Tell me!"

"You might as well it's not like she's going to remember anyway!" Remus sighed.

"Are you sure?"

"No of course not!"

"Fine…"

Lily was still sitting on the rock and she was staring intently at Remus, as if trying to find something wrong with him.

"Lily, if we tell you this will you promise not to tell anyone else!"

Lily stood up and looked at Remus.

"Remus what are you doing!"

"I'm telling her, she's not going to remember anyway!"

"Are you sure, I mean this is huge!"

"I think we discussed this, I have no idea what's going to happen, but all I know is that she's going to find out one day!"

"How do you know she's going to find out one day?" James exclaimed, throwing his hands up into the air.

"Harry, does lily find out that I'm a werewolf?"

"Um…I'm not sure…"

"See so I can tell her!"

Only Harry, Remus and Lily seem to notice that he had already told her.

"But you can't tell her!" Sirius exclaimed.

"She can't know!" James said.

"You know what guys, I don't care that Remus here is a werewolf, it actually makes a lot of sense, and I mean Moony"

"Oh well…um…wait a second did you just say werewolf?"

"Yeah"

James and Sirius' face cleared up with realization.

Harry and Remus were restraining from laughing. Watching them think over what happened was so entertaining. Suddenly, a loud snap echoed through the cave.

"What was that?"

"I don't know, but we better go c'mon!" James pulled at Lily's hand and dragged her down into the darkness of the cave. Their footsteps seemed to echo against water, surrounded in darkness, they felt their feet getting wet.

"I think Myrtle's opened a drain again" Lily said, somewhere near Harry's left shoulder.

"No…it never usually gets this wet" Sirius said from behind Harry.

There was another sudden tremble and it caused Harry and all the others to fall to the wet now increasingly water rising floor.

"Shit... something just touched my leg!" Harry yelled.

The two parents-to-be looked at him, shocked.

"What did you say?" They were surprised that Harry had said a swear word.

"I think it might have been a rat" Harry said, but when he looked up at them they were staring at him like he had grown an extra head "What?" Harry asked them, he had no idea that swearing was still a bit of a sensitive subject here in the past. All of a sudden Lily waddled, through the water and hit Harry.

"Ow! What the fuck- Ow!"

"My son is not going to grow up learning filth like that!"

"Well fortunately you weren't really there to raise me were you?"

This hit a nerve and Lily burst into tears, making Harry regret it. "How can you say that?"

James had all of a sudden rounded on him.

"How can you swear and then say something like that to Lily!"

Harry just stared. "What?" Harry was starting to get really pissed off.

"How can you do things like that to me? You're future mother!"

"I'm sorry, but it's true..."

"It's bad enough that you grew up without me but when you finally meet us you swear and you hurt our feelings!"

"But I'm sorry, jeez, what the hell?"

"Stop swearing!"

"Hell isn't a swear word! And who are you to tell me what I can and cannot do?" Harry's voice was starting to rise.

"I am your father!" James voice was also rising.

"You didn't do much of a job at looking after me! I was raised by her bitch of a sister, with her brother-in-law and my cousin! Who both beat the shit out of me?"

Everything that Harry has felt, all of a sudden came crashing in that small cave. He realised that everyone was using him, everything was wrong; he didn't want anything to do with anyone anymore.

"Harry calm down!"

"Do not tell me to calm down! For 11 years of my life I lived in a cupboard under the stairs, and every night I wished that my real family would come and save me from the shit house I was living in! You have no idea what I have to deal with!"

Lily's tears were falling freely down her face now, the others seemed to be in a state of shock, but within that chaos James snapped out of it, and hit Harry squarely on the jaw.

"James!"

"NO!"

"Get off me!"

"Get some sense-ow!" Sirius said as he pulled James of Harry.

"I am your father!"

"That's in the future, right now you're just another bastard who thinks they can control me" Harry ripped his hand out of Remus' grip as he ran down the dark corridor, his feet were heard disappearing into the darkness.

"James?"

Lily went up to James; he was white as a sheet. Lily's face was tear streaked, and was upset when he saw James like that.

"James, what is wrong with you, you swear all the time!" Sirius said.

"It's different"

"How is it different?"

"He's my son, I'm supposed to show responsibility, and I'm not doing any of it"


	13. Chapter 13

**.Beyond Those Wishes. **

"I can't believe that those stupid sons of a bitch are my parents. We're the same age and yet they still think that they have the right to order me around. I've been through more things than they can imagine and still..." The water was leaking softly where he had ended up, it was a dead end, his feet splashing in the ankle deep water.

"How dare they!"

Harry had cooled down a lot, and he knew that he shouldn't have done the things that he did, but all the pressure that was on him, he had to vent it out someway. He took out the vial that he took from James pocket, the vial that would make him go home, back to the future, back where he belongs.

He didn't want to leave it like this, he wanted to apologise to his parents, no matter even if he was right.

But another part of his mind was telling him to just do it, and forget about them.

Harry thought of how his life would have been if he had grown up with his parents. Would of his life been different? But of course he would never find out, since he didn't grow up with his parents. Harry kicked himself mentally in the head.

Meeting his parents went so differently from this, in his head it replayed and he thought that he was an awful son. He needed to find them, he needed to say sorry.

All of a sudden another earthquake erupted and Harry was drowned with water, a large noise erupted somewhere next to him, the water was rising alarmingly, and Harry had made a decision to try and find the others. He made his way to the opening and then realised that the large noise that he had heard was actually rocks falling, he was trapped.

"Oh shit!" Harry swam to the rocks, trying to push it back.

The water was now up to his chest and Harry had begun to panic. Then all of a sudden realization hit.

"I'm a wizard!"

He reached into his pocket and searched for his wand. He didn't feel it; it must've fallen out when he was fighting with James.

The panic was exhausting the water now up to his chin, and deadly rising.

"Breath...breath…breath…" Harry kept repeating this mantra, and then all of a sudden a noise reached Harry's ears, voices.

"Oh great! It's caved in!"

Harry recognized the voice.

"James! Please help me!"

Harry had screamed the words but he didn't know that the stones were rather thick. And also that James was a bit thick-headed and proud.

"Please Help—"

The rest of the worlds were gurgled by water which just rushes in Harry's mouth.

**.Beyond Those Wishes.**

"…Help me!"

"Could you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Listen!" Sirius said as he signalled for them to be quiet.

They didn't hear anything.

"Sirius I don't hear anything" James said.

"No! I heard something!" Sirius complained.

"Sirius, if this is just some trick for us to get even more soaking wet, you are a…"

She didn't finish her sentence, the rocks that had made the barricade were now leaking at an alarming rate. The water flowing and it looked as if it was nearly about to fall down.

"We got to go!"

"C'mon!"

"Run!" And they did for almost 5 minutes in the opposite direction of the falling rocks, when they stopped they grinned at each other.

"That was close"

"Yeah"

"Now what…the secret passage way is blocked" Sirius asked.

"I don't know, we should cross that off the map"

"Map?"

"Oh man"

"Marauder's map, a map that we created to sneak around the castle without getting caught" Remus said it very quickly to just get it over with.

"Whoa…that must of have taken a lot of time, and thought, that's very clever" They stared at Lily, James beamed.

"Well let's never go back there again"

"Yeah I agree!"

"So do I"

"Same"

They all agreed never to go back to the caved in passage way ever again.

"Where is all this water coming from?"

"I don't know…but we better find a way out"

They all followed James who was at the front with his wand, guiding their way to the exit.

**.Beyond those wishes.**

"We got to go"

"C'mon"

"Run!"

These were the last things he heard before Harry begun to realise that they were gone.

He was here, and the water was now nearly up to his eye level, Harry had his head back to let some air in, but it wasn't that much he could do now.

Harry then realised that he had nothing to do but wait for his death, seconds past but it seemed like eternity, finally Harry took one last gulp of air and was then surrounded by water. He never learnt how to swim, and the only time that he was in a situation like this he had gillyweed or his wand. But at that moment he had neither.

He was done for.

And there was no hope that the others would come back.

The wall wasn't budging and then Harry closed his eyes. He never knew it would end like this. What would the future do with him now he was dead, would Voldemort win overall. He wouldn't let it. He refused to die here, and he wouldn't let him win.

"Not much choice now" his mind said to him. His thoughts started to trail away, remembering all that he had to live for. All his friends, his future, all these people were depending on him, and he depended on them as well. Although he never had his parents, everything that he had gained since he lost his parents. Only made him stronger, he knew he was stronger than him.

Because he was, and always will be Harry Potter.

Harry blacked out.

"Harry…Harry wake up!"

Harry opened his eyes; he was relieved to see the ceiling of the hospital wing.

"What...happened?" He asked as he tried to get up, but many hands pushed him onto the bed again.

"Fred and George found you, they were trying to unblock the passageway and they found you just lying there on the floor, you were unconscious for 5 days"

"Good news is that you don't have to do your astronomy test"

"George!"

"What? That is good news, oh and if anybody asks, Malfoy did this" Fred said.

That was five days ago, and as Harry was packing his things he was sure that none of it really happened, but he smiled when he held a certain coin in his hand. "Because I'm Harry Potter, son of the marauderers'"

Hmm... That ending was a bit different.


End file.
